An Unfortunate Cat
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Basic story line. Kimiko gets turned into a Black Cheetah because of a comet messing up the Moby Morpher. She finds comfort with Chase and eventually is returned to normal. Read and review, please. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! It's me! GreatDarkNoodleKing! I'm here posting up the first chapter in a new story! Teacher Teacher is on hold as I'm trying to remember what I wanted to happen next… But yes, the plotline of this story is that a comet screws up the Shen Gong Wu and it makes the Moby Morpher turn Kimiko into a black Cheetah. She ends up staying with Chase and stuff happens!**

**An Unfortunate Cat**

Chapter 1

"Until this comet passes, be careful when using the Shen Gong Wu. They can often act of their own free will and may cause problems for you, young monks," Master Fung had told the four Xiaolin warriors this morning about the black comet flying across the sky. He had wanted them to be safe, so the kids took as few Wu with them to the revelation of a new one as possible.

Kimiko was searching around; she noticed a snake hole that had something shiny in it. She assumed it was the Wu and pulled out the Moby Morpher to transform herself.

"MOBY MORPHER!" she shouted, pulling the arms apart. Kimiko felt her body shift, the Wu fly off her arms, and her entire body collapse to the ground.

After lying in the grass for a few moments, Kimiko got to her feet and began attempting to walk to see what had happened. She found herself on four legs. That worried her; she had meant to turn into a snake.

She stumbled over her four feet and eventually padded over to a pond nearby. Kimiko gazed down into the crystal waters.

A furry, four-legged, black spotted, long whiskered, perked eared, swishing tailed, lean, built for speed rare black Cheetah stared back at her.

Kimiko wanted to scream, but only a strange cross between a yip and a growl came out. Kimiko fumbled and collapsed onto her side. She wasn't used to having four feet planted on the ground. She tried to lift herself up and steady herself. She was having a panic attack.

'It's okay, you're going to be fine,' she thought to herself, trying to calm her rapid breathing. Eventually Kimiko calmed herself down enough to begin the trek back to the Xiaolin temple.

She needed the guys' help, and she had a feeling they'd be there without her because they assumed she'd be back on her own.

Well, she would, just not as they had expected her to.

Kimiko padded up to the front gates and saw Dojo sitting on the front steps. She immediately bounded over to him and yipped happily.

Stupid. Dojo saw a jungle cat running at him and screamed. He immediately began running away, and Kimiko like an idiot followed after him.

Dojo got back to Clay and shot up into his hat. Kimiko halted her sprint and immediately looked at the guys. She tried to smile, but she wasn't sure if Cheetahs could smile. Crap.

Raimundo shouted, "That's one of Chase's cats! He must've sent it to eat Dojo!" And in an instant the guys were chasing her and shouting and trying to hurt her.

Kimiko finally managed to run out of the temple and she scurried up to a cliff that overlooked the entirety of the temple grounds. Saddened that her friends had not recognized her, but with nowhere else to go, Kimiko sat up there watching them all night.

**Shirt chapter is short. That's all I got so far. What do you think? Good idea? I hope so. I worked on this for like two minutes, but the idea took an hour to perfect!**


	2. Chapter 2 Why thank you, Hater

**GDNK: ALRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! I HAVE A HATER! SWEET! Look, I don't know who you are, but honestly, do you think I give a crap that you don't like my stories and all you're willing to say is things like **

"**Idiotic"**

"**Give up writing"**

"**ChaseKim is utterly DISGUSTING… I hope this fandom dies…" **

**Or crap like that.**

**Really?**

**Really?**

**Obviously you don't know me at all and obviously you're only reviewing and saying that because you're an anti-Chamiko person. That's fine.**

**I didn't tell you to read my story. I never made you like Chamiko. Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?**

**Honestly, I can understand if you ACTUALLY READ my story and don't like it. But just saying that crap because its Chamiko is kinda retarded… You left it pretty much anonymous too. Awesome. Nobody's ever thought to do THAT when they hate! Genius!**

**Look, I'm sorry if you don't like Chamiko. But seriously, don't be a douche and take it out on my stories. **

**Just don't read it!**

**Simple as that assface.**

**God people can be so cruel sometimes it's not even funny…**

**Yup. Mankind is fucking doomed.**

**I always knew we'd drive OURSELVES into the ground.**

**Thank you for proving my point asshole.**

**Now, for those who actually read my stories and give their opinions, I'm going to continue typing. Not 'give up writing'. So, without further ado…**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 2

Kimiko had been sitting on the cliff for hours. It was getting dark out at this point, but because she had become a cheetah, seeing in the dark was a lot easier for her. 'Course now she was hungry _and_ cold _and_ had been chased out of the temple by her friends, but she didn't really have much choice but to sit and watch.

The guys had noticed Kimiko's absence, they were searching around _everywhere_.

'Great,' she thought to herself, growling uncomfortably, '_Now_ they start looking for me… When they've already chased me away…'

Now that she was a cheetah, all of her senses had been heightened. Sight, smell, sensing danger, and hearing. She was still getting used to walking on four feet, but other than that it wasn't so bad.

Kimiko heard the soft 'sch' of someone walking on grass behind her. Kimiko didn't pay them much mind, she figured once they saw a big cat they'd run away. The footsteps came out into the open where she was and they stopped. But they didn't run away. In fact, the footsteps started up again and they were coming closer to her!

Now she turned around, ears perked, back arched slightly. Kimiko saw Chase Young standing there.

'Chase!' she wanted to yell, but all that came out was a low hissing growl.

Chase immediately stopped walking toward her; he put up his hands slowly and whispered, "Easy… I'm not going to hurt you…"

'Pfft! Easy for you to say, liar!' she thought, arching her back higher, bristling her fur and hissing at him again.

"Easy…" he whispered once again. Chase slowly lowered himself onto one knee and put his hands behind his back. For some reason, Kimiko found him less threatening this way. But it was still Chase, and she knew what he was like, so she stayed defensive.

She hissed lowly at him once more, baring her canines at him. In response to that, Chase held out one hand and rubbed his index, middle finger, and thumb together and made a soft clicking sound with his tongue. Kimiko didn't understand why, but for some odd reason the noise was calming her down.

Kimiko growled in annoyed surrender and she plopped her butt down on the grassy hill.

Chase smiled and got back to his feet. She immediately tensed up again and flattened her ears against her head.

"Relax," he looked at her for a moment and said, "Just take it easy girl…"

'Girl?' Kimiko felt insulted. She had a name! Gosh! Idiot!

Kimiko hissed menacingly at him as he stepped closer, unhappy he simply called her 'girl'.

"It's alright…" he whispered.

Kimiko didn't take her still piercing blue eyes off him until she heard Raimundo shouting down at the temple. She turned instantly; he was shouting her name.

Kimiko plopped down on her butt once again and watched with a heavy heart as the guys ran around calling out her name, searching frantically.

"So the young dragon of fire is missing…" Chase whispered, suddenly standing beside her.

'No, I'm right here, idiot…' Kimiko thought with a low growl.

Suddenly Kimiko felt a gloved hand scratching the top of her head behind her ears. Kimiko flipped.

She swatted at his hand, lashing her claws out and tearing the fabric and cutting him. She hissed loudly at him and she immediately arched her back once more.

Chase held up his hands in surrender. He soothed her once again by whispering easy again. Kimiko eventually gave up on her anger; Chase was so dumb.

She sat back on her butt and observed the temple again. She felt his hand upon her head again a few moments later. She growled lowly, but he didn't even seem to realize he was stroking her head. Having a jungle cat by his side was so second nature to him; he never even realized when he was stroking one. She probably could've been a human right then and there and he still wouldn't have noticed.

Of course, thinking about how she wasn't human and how her friends were looking for her when they had already chased her away made her incredibly sad. Her shoulders sunk low, her ears dropped, her tail ceased to swish back and forth, and her head lowered in sorrow.

Chase noticed that. He watched her before gently stroking the top of her head again and making that soft clicking noise. She hated to admit, but that clicking noise actually sounded really nice and it made her feel so much better just hearing it. Dang. Chase was getting to her.

Chase turned away from the temple and began walking back the way he came. He muttered something that sounded like 'come' to her, but Kimiko hadn't really listened. She had just been watching him walk away.

He stopped and turned to look at her. He asked gently, "Coming?" Kimiko fidgeted and growled.

'Oh, sure, I'm just gonna go right ahead and go home to my _favorite_ evil villain's lair to live out my days as one of his pet **cats**,' she thought miserably and irritably. Was Chase that thick that he didn't realize it was her? Gosh, were all boys so dumb?

Chase stood there; he began making that clicking noise again. Dangit! Stop that! Kimiko liked that noise so much she hated it. Every time Chase made that noise it seemed to soothe her inner-kitty.

He approached her and, still clicking, began to stroke her throat affectionately.

Chase sure was nicer to cats than he was to people! Kimiko purred happily. She didn't know cheetahs could purr! Could lions? She had yet to hear one of Chase's cats purring. Maybe cheetahs were just special.

He smiled. "There now, see, I'm not so bad," he said softly, slowly pulling his hand away.

Kimiko would have pouted if she could. That wasn't fair! Was he teasing her or something? She moved her head closer to his hand and purred softly, biding for more of his gentle caresses.

Chase grinned. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, gently stroking her throat again.

'Well, duh, why else would I be purring, dumbie?'

Chase moved his hand and he gently rubbed the top of her head. He whispered softly, "You could come live with me, if you want…"

Kimiko looked at him cautiously, this was still Chase Young. Even though he was being incredibly kind to her she still didn't fully trust him.

She took a step back and half growled, half purred. It was an odd combination that sounded a lot like a human groan. She'd have to remember how to make that noise.

Chase saw she was scared and he whispered, "It'll be alright, I won't hurt you…" Kimiko looked at Chase. This was so unlike him! And what was weirder was She believed him!

She gently rubbed her head into his hand and purred lowly.

She had just agreed to live with her enemy. Why did you become so stupid when you became a cat?

**GDNK: You know, I actually take back what I said about my hater, or haters if it's multiple people. When I read those hateful reviews, I actually smiled. It made my day.**

**So I take back my cruel remarks. I'm happy I have a hater!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Where would I be without you telling me I suck at life?**

**Oh, that's right, here.**

**You brightened up my morning with your crappy reviews of Chamiko hate.**

**So I want to thank you, whoever you are because you're too afraid to put up your username.**

**Thank you for notifying me that I suck at writing and need to give it up!**

**I'm certain that I won't listen!**

**Where would I be without you there telling me to go die in a hole?**

***Sighs***

**Thank you so much to my random hater who decided to hate on my three most recent updates.**

**Obviously you're too lazy to hate on ALL my Chamiko. But that's okay! **

**I know you care, so I don't mind!**

**I hope you have a wonderful crappy-ass life in which you try to make others feel bad about themselves!**

**Good luck with that!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love you guys for the support!

**GDNK: Okay, I did not expect so much support from everybody. I am surprised, but pleased.**

***Remembers Chase quote***

**GDNK: Teehee… Wuya tried to kiss Chase… Funny…**

**Um… Yeah, I'm not gonna do too much with this… Just gonna type.**

**An Unfortunate Cat**

Kimiko had followed Chase to his lair, occasionally stumbling over her own feet. She wasn't used to the four feet yet. Would she ever get used to it? Who knows. It'd certainly be helpful to be able to walk, but maybe Chase would notice she didn't act like a cat. Not being able to walk does show a non-cat-like trait.

'Gosh, can you walk a little _faster_?' she thought angrily as she struggled to keep up with him. Kimiko growled lowly and stumbled over a tree root, falling down in the dirt.

Chase turned, he smiled a little at the pitiful sight of the female cat lying down, her fur smeared with dirt. He walked over to her and gently rubbed behind her ears.

"C'mon, it's not much farther girl," he coaxed her to get up.

Kimiko grumbled unhappily. 'I'm tired! Leamme alone!' she thought loudly. She hoped he could hear her thoughts if she mentally screamed at him. No such luck however, as Chase began making the soft clicking noise at her again and her thought-shouts were lulled into pleased purring.

Kimiko got angry once she noticed she wasn't mad anymore. She hissed at him. 'Will you quit that noise! It sounds too nice!' When Chase started up again she thought loudly, 'CUT IT OUT!'

She hissed and growled together, the combination sounded a lot like a scream. She'd have to remember that noise as well. There were a lot of weird noises she suddenly found she could make now that she was a cat. Cats could make some odd noises.

Kimiko suddenly found herself giggling; or at least mentally giggling. What if one of Chase's cats made that noise? That'd be so funny to watch!

She slowly lifted herself to her furry toes and padded along after Chase.

When they finally reached his lair, all Kimiko wanted to was sleep.

But as soon as she stepped in those doors, she was overcome by a feeling of being watched on all sides. Truth be told, she was. Every one of Chase's cats was enticed by the scent of a female and they had each hurried over to see their new 'friend'.

Chase eventually collapsed into his throne and called forth the all seeing eye. Kimiko padded over when she heard an incredibly masculine voice.

"Well _hello_ there little lady," came the low, sensual purr. Kimiko felt her hair bristle defensively and she turned instantly.

A lion was eyeing her, his tail swishing slowly. If he were human, he'd have been grinning mischievously. She suddenly felt sick.

"Back off," she hissed lowly.

The lion chuckled, but before he could speak to her Chase spoke.

"Hush, no need for fighting…" he spat. Kimiko couldn't tell who he was talking to, her, or the lion who decided to flirt with her within her first ten minutes of being at Chase's palace.

But, he wasn't the only cat. Suddenly a second voice purred at her.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty little kitty…?"

It was a tiger. Kimiko growled lowly at him, but another cat cooed at her.

"And where did master find you? You seem too unharmed to be a warrior…"

Kimiko snapped at him, "Master? Some fierce warrior you are. You're one to tell me about not being a warrior…"

The third cat, another lion, growled lowly, yet playfully, "Oooh, you've got spunk… That's good, spunk makes mating more fun… We _love_ to tussle…"

Kimiko was through with these cats, but when she crouched low, ready to pounce, she received a firm scolding from Chase.

"Leave my cats alone. They're simply curious, now keep quiet…" he grumbled, watching the all seeing eye intently.

Kimiko growled at him, "You don't tell me what to do Chase… If I ever want to get home, though, you'd better get your head outta your butt and figure out it's me, idiot!"

The male cats all laughed at this.

She spat at them, "Oh you find that funny huh? Well you won't be laughing when I'm human again and convince Chase to skin you alive and stick your pelts around his house as rugs!"

That seemed to unnerve them slightly.

"You're a human?" the tiger asked, whimpering slightly.

Kimiko grumbled, "My name's Kimiko… I'm pretty sure you already know me…" She cocked her head to the side when she said that. All the male cats seemed to die a little inside. They knew her. Well that's just dandy. The cats knew, but Chase didn't. The one person who could probably help her didn't know it was her. Fantastic.

Kimiko decided to try and get comfortable. She didn't feel too bad on the floor, but Kimiko decided she could take advantage of Chase's hospitality a little while. She felt like sleeping on his lap would be a good use of his hospitality; it'd probably make the other cats mad too. Yet another reason.

Kimiko looked up at Chase, flashing him puppy dog eyes she mastered as a human and purred sadly, putting a single paw on his left knee. (heh heh, English class joke)

Chase blinked and looked down at her. He smiled and gently patted his lap. Kimiko wasn't going to wait for a second invitation; she hopped right up into Chase's lap and stuck her tongue out at the other cats. They growled lowly, but Chase shooed them away. Kimiko was thankful for that; they were really starting to get on her nerves.

But even now that they had left, Kimiko could still feel them watching her. As a cat, she could sense the emanate danger all around her.

Kimiko figured that with Chase was the safest place to be from the cats, he controlled them, so he could keep her safe from their animalistic desires. Kimiko nuzzled her larger, furry head into his lap and snuggled down against him.

Chase smiled and ran his hand down the length of her, very, very slowly. The stroking was incredibly gentle, and as he continued to do it, Kimiko fell deeper and deeper into a slumber so peaceful she wished she could sleep like this every night.

Kimiko wasn't sure how long she had slept, but the sound of Wuya's incredibly irritatingly loud voice was what woke her. She was saying something about her, she could tell.

But it was what Chase said that really woke her up. His exact words were, "I've never had a female cat before, nor a cheetah… I'm thinking of breeding her with one of my panthers…"

Kimiko slashed at his face and hissed violently. _**Breeding her**_? Didn't she have a say in this? She was NOT, let her repeat, NOT mating with one of those pompous, 'warriors'! And the way she cut his face and hopped off his lap and hissed darkly let him know it.

Chase's cheek had three identical slash marks across it, each one oozing little trickles of crimson down his face. He stared in shock at this behavior and slowly reached his hand up to touch the wounded flesh.

"I think she understood you…" Wuya whispered, her green eyes wide and back a few feet from her.

Kimiko growled lowly and gave her a look that said 'duh'.

Chase sighed and asked, "Alright, then if you understand me, I take it you don't like the idea of breeding?"

Kimiko hissed. 'No, really?' she thought as she clawed the marble flooring angrily.

Chase then said softly, "Okay… Then no breeding… No pups…"

Kimiko nodded and thought, 'Damn straight.' She was not going to risk anything here. A thought did cross her mind though, would the offspring be human or cat? Oooh, tough questions…

After a little while Chase decided eh may as well get some sleep. He offered to her that she could sleep with him if she liked, and Kimiko obliged happily. Sleeping where the other cats had access to her was not something she wanted.

Kimiko followed Chase up to his room and tried to figure out what she was doing.

Oh, wait; she knew exactly what she was doing. She was sleeping in the same home, the same _bed_ as the enemy!

**Not like that you sickos…**

**But really, I'm happy you guys are so supportive! **

**I love all my fans!**

**You guys rock!**

**Thanks for all the hate for the hater! Love you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GDNK: *Sigh* This is just getting better and better. I love having a hater so much. It reminds me of the people who actually appreciate my writing. And that is why I'm gonna update when I wasn't planning to today. So you can all thank "The Critic" who says we're all sick pedophile lovers. *Sigh* I love this. It's just getting better and better.**

**I'm so glad I decided to join Fanfiction!**

**An Unfortunate Cat**

Kimiko was sitting in front of the closed bedroom door. Chase was either changing into pajamas, or just stripping down. Kimiko wasn't sure which at the moment, but her ears twitched and her nose wriggled with the anticipation of seeing Chase without his armor on.

When he dropped the armor, he revealed that he had a black shirt on underneath; didn't he get hot wearing that all the time? She felt like she was roasting now that she had fur!

Chase pulled the black fabric over his head, stretching his arms out as he did and letting Kimiko see an incredibly muscled back. Not overly muscled, but built to a lean perfection. And he let his pants slip down.

Kimiko purred, causing Chase to turn and show her the chest to go with the muscled back. She purred louder; Chase didn't look half bad, even as a cat she would've thought that. Chase grinned at her.

"What are you so happy about, girl?" he asked, still not realizing it was her. Chase tossed his clothes into a white basket looking hamper and stretched with a long, exasperated yawn. It almost seemed like acting, the way he over emphasized his tiredness. It was actually kind of cute, which was really out of character for him.

'Geeze, maybe I should turn into a cat more often, Chase sure is a lot more agreeable when he doesn't know it's me,' she thought with an inward grin. Smiling was not possible for a cat; she resented that.

Chase hopped onto the enormous king size bed in the room. It had a canopy over it, red and black silk curtains hanging loosely around three sides; one side's curtains tied up so as to not obscure Chase's path to the door. The comforters, blankets, pillows, and the accents to the bed were black and red. Every shade of red too, ranging from crimson to shockingly bright red, down to deep maroon. Most of it seemed to be either made of velvet or silk. Now normally Kimiko would adore such lavish fabrics, but right now she just wanted to run her claws down the fabric and feel it ripping under the pads of her paws.

That thought sent chills down her spine; cats had weird turn-ons. She wanted to tear up fabric, and it made her feel suddenly more attractive than she was. I mean, come on, she was a cat!

Chase woke her from her fabric obsessed trance, he was patting the bed and making the soft clicking again.

'Yeah, yeah, you can quit the noise, six pack,' she thought as she padded over and hopped onto the bed herself.

Kimiko inwardly giggled, she could call him anything she wanted right now and he wouldn't understand a word of it. Now she really wanted to yell all sorts of profane and perverse things at him, when a wave of tired hit her.

She hadn't slept or really even closed her eyes all day! That nap earlier didn't count, it had lasted only a few moments. She was tired! She needed sleep; desperately.

Kimiko stretched, lifting her rear high in the air and opening her paws, letting her claws out to stretch with her. Her tail swished and stretched out, the tip curling forward a little. She yawned and let her tongue stretch out and curl inward a little as she did.

Chase smirked and poked her tongue, causing it to recoil back into her mouth and Kimiko to snap her mouth shut, sit up straight on the bed, and growl annoyedly at him. (Who hasn't done that, really?)

'Jerk' she thought loudly. Chase only chuckled and pulled several blankets and comforters over his body and snuggled his head of messy black hair into the multitude of pillows. Kimiko snuggled down into a ball and lowered her head onto her front paws; she had slept in a ball/fetal position as a human, so this felt pretty normal, other than the head on her paws, rather than her head thing.

Kimiko woke in the middle of the night feeling cold. She raised her head and suddenly felt the chill of someone watching her. Kimiko looked at Chase; sound asleep, unlike earlier. Chase had been tossing and turning for nearly an hour, grasping at everything nearest him, kicking at the blankets and her, sweating and screaming, moaning and begging someone not to hurt someone else; Chase had not been having a very good dream. How had that not bothered her more than this strange cold?

Kimiko turned her head to the door; it was open.

'Well that explains the cold'

Then she noticed a lion sitting in the doorway, staring directly at her and the bed.

Kimiko tensed up immediately; not something she had wanted to see. She quickly nudged Chase with her muzzle.

After prodding at his shoulder with her cold nose for a moment, Chase woke up.

His eyes were half open, he looked exhausted, and he groaned, "Ungh… What'samatt…? What is it…?" He had finally gotten words to come out coherently when Kimiko turned her head to the lion sitting in the doorway.

Chase blinked a couple of times and clapped his hands to turn the lights on. The lion stared for a moment, communicating silently with Chase. Kimiko had no idea what was happening, but suddenly Chase was scrambling out of bed and pulling on his armor and clothes.

He then quickly ruffled his hair, somehow that returned it to its normal spiky perfection, and he rushed out the door.

Shattering glass or porcelain got Kimiko worried; what was going on?

**Cliff hanger! Oooh! You hate me! Well, no… You'll get over it pretty quickly…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cats. Cats. Cats. I've never had a cat. My mom's allergic. I've always loved cats, though. Especially the hairless ones. Which is weird, cuz everyone finds those cats gross looking. I think they look like wise old men with tails! So cute!**

**An Unfortunate Cat **5

After getting to the top of a flight of stairs leading into the largest room in Chase's palace, Kimiko nearly fell down it when Chase stopped dead.

She looked up at him; his eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

"…Still not with them…" he whispered, his golden eyes darting over something frantically.

Kimiko turned her head and felt her heart doing loop-the-loops at what she saw. It was the guys! Of course, she immediately made a move to run down and see them, but Chase stopped her.

She looked up at him, he was completely composed once again; his face void of emotion.

Raimundo saw him and shouted, pointing a finger accusingly, "Alright, what'd you do with Kimiko, Chase?" The others immediately turned and shouted similar questions at him.

Kimiko wanted to scream that she was right there; that she was in front of them. But nothing came out.

Chase responded calmly, "I have done nothing with your dragon of fire… In fact," he began to slowly step down the flight of stairs as he cooed silkily, "I was hoping you could tell me how you lost her…"

Chase raised his eyebrows expectantly. Once he was halfway down the stairs, Kimiko couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. She sprinted down and ran right up to the guys; scaring the crap out of Dojo.

Omi blinked at her. "This is the same cat that attacked our temple earlier this morning! Why have you sent your cats to attack us, Chase Young?" he snapped, looking back up to a very displeased looking Chase.

Kimiko's ears drooped almost instantly; they still didn't recognize her. Kimiko nudged at Clay, hoping he'd be able to tell; he had always been an animal kind of guy.

"Ha! You'd better train your cats better, Chase! This one really seems to like us!" Raimundo yelled, trying to win some point of the argument.

Chase did _not_ look happy. Kimiko could see it when she glanced at him. Fury was blazing within his golden eyes.

Her shoulders sunk and she slowly padded away from him and the guys. None of them were going to recognize her, why should she even bother?

Chase then began to argue with the monks. Kimiko tuned it all out, though, tears actually falling from her cheetah eyes.

Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as tears ran down into her furry cheeks.

"Well, now what's got the little fire ball so upset?" a low, dark, all too familiar voice asked.

Kimiko looked down in shock, Hannibal Bean sat there, grinning up at her.

"Go away," she whispered, turning her head away and letting the tears fall to the ground off her fur.

Hannibal whispered, "But if I go away, will there be anyone who knows it's you?"

Kimiko whipped her head around. "You can understand me?" she asked, then a more important question came to mind, "You know it's me?"

Hannibal grinned and slicked back his few specks of hair. "'Course, I know it's you, little Kimi. Cheetahs aren't capable of tears. Only humans and elephants can physically cry," he explained, looking dapper now that he was the only one who knew who she was.

"If you know it's me, then you can help me get back to normal!" she said, ecstatically.

Hannibal smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends what you'd be willing to give me in return for assisting you," he said with an evil grin.

Kimiko flinched back. "What do you want?" she asked warily, but she asked, "How can you understand me anyway?"

Hannibal smiled. "I understand all animals, my dear. Ying Ying taught me all I need to know…" he said devilishly. "And what I want is… For you to secure me Chase's weaknesses and _your_ eternal loyalty to me…"

Kimiko slashed out at him and growled angrily, "NEVER!" And she pounced on him as he morphed into a larger form.

The guys all stopped arguing when they saw Kimiko fighting with Hannibal. Chase smiled; perhaps she was more loyal a cat than he gave her credit for.

Of course, Kimiko still wasn't the master of cat leg work and she was thrown away from Hannibal almost a minute after pouncing on him. She ended up getting thrown into a pillar and slid to the ground, in pain. Hannibal laughed as Ying Ying came out and he hopped onto his back.

As he flew away he shouted down, "You think about my offer now, missy!"

Everyone was incredibly confused by that sentiment, but Chase's priority was caring for his injured cat. He had his other jungle cats escort the monks out and he immediately ran his hands along Kimiko's form until he found an area that caused her to hiss in pain.

"It'll be alright, girl," he whispered before his hands glowed a deep blue and the pain began draining from her body.

Once he finished, Kimiko looked up at him. Chase smiled, but it slowly faded.

"In punishment for your friendliness towards the monks, you'll be spending the rest of the night down here," he said coldly.

Kimiko felt her heart skip a beat. He was leaving her down here? With the other cats? WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTER WOULD DO THAT?

**Hope I explained to you guys what was going on! The guys are all morons. 'Cept Hannibal. He gets it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have come to notice how insanely popular this story is becoming. Only a few more reviews and this story will pass Night Terrors in the number of reviews! That's quite the achievement for a story only reaching its sixth chapter, in my opinion! Holy crap! Is it really that good a read?**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 6

Kimiko tried not to let her exhaustion show; she was doing a pretty good job until Chase came back downstairs. He looked well rested. 'Lucky' Kimiko thought as she tried not to collapse where she sat; on his throne.

Chase walked calmly over to her; he looked a little perplexed as to why she was sitting on his throne.

"Sleep well-?" Chase started the question, but halfway through it Kimiko yawned an enormous yawn. She looked about ready to pass out from lack of sleep. Kimiko's shoulders were slouching, her ears were turned sideways and drooping a little, her nose twitched slowly as she finished yawning, her eyes showed exhaustion in every fiber of the sky blue irises; she hadn't slept a wink. And Chase noticed instantly.

"You didn't sleep?" he asked, reaching out a gentle hand to stroke her tired throat.

'No, I just felt like making you feel sorry for me, Yes I didn't sleep!' Kimiko thought angrily at him, 'And it's all your fault! Stupid cats wouldn't leave me alone for even five minutes…'

His fingers stroking up and down against the soft fur of her throat lulled Kimiko's angry thoughts into blissful silence. He knew exactly how to calm her down; so out of character for him.

"What kept you up?" he asked, slowly moving his skillful hand to behind her ears. A tiger walked into the room and Kimiko growled darkly and glowered at the cat. Chase got the message. "So my cats have been giving you trouble… Alright, then you'll sleep with me from now on…" he said, standing up and shooing the tiger away.

Hearing that made Kimiko happy, but she was so tired, she didn't do anything. Chase said he was going to go train when Wuya came down and asked what he'd be doing. Kimiko followed him like a lost puppy; she was still clinging to the idea that maybe he'd realize it was her.

So, as he trained, Kimiko slept on the floor of the training room he had. It was huge, so there was plenty of space for her to stretch out and nap.

"…_Chase's weaknesses and _your_ eternal loyalty to me…"_

Hannibal's offer echoing through her head woke her up. She shot her head up instantly, letting out a soft yip when she woke. Luckily enough, Chase didn't seem to hear it.

Watching him train, Kimiko felt the urge to play. Maybe it was the fact that cats liked watching things move around, but Kimiko just had the sudden need to pounce on him.

She did. Kimiko pounced.

Chase reacted quickly, grabbing her front paws, but not quickly enough. They both fell; Chase landing on his back, Kimiko landing on top of him.

Kimiko freed herself from his grasp and she immediately began swatting at his hair and jumping about, letting him know she wanted to play.

Chase grinned and jumped at her; Kimiko still managed to pin him, however. She was a big cat; pinning was her specialty!

After pinning him a second time, she pawed at his hair again and continued jumping around every time he tried grabbing at her.

Chase jumped and the two of them tumbled over each other a couple of times before Chase finally had Kimiko pinned. He smiled triumphantly down at her and emitted a soft, "Ha!"

He got off her and sat beside the determined to win Kimiko. She continued pawing at him, trying to get him to play some more; she had been having fun. Cats found amusement in the dumbest things.

Chase stood up; Kimiko didn't like that one bit. She slowly ran her body along his legs, purring lowly, trying to get him to pay attention to her again. She hated to admit it, but Chase had really grown on her. He was so uncharacteristically nice to her that she had really grown fond of the idiot who couldn't tell she wasn't a cat.

Chase noticed her rubbing against him and he knocked her down onto her side. He scratched at her stomach, while his free hand swatted at her face repeatedly. Kimiko kept trying to catch his hand with her paws so she could eat it, but him scratching her stomach was pretty distracting. He knew exactly what cats liked; jerk.

Eventually he stopped swatting at her face and scratching her stomach; Chase went ahead and began running his hand along the length of her body. From top of head, down to tip of tail, Chase's touch felt good enough to make Kimiko purr happily.

He really had grown on her. He was so kind, fun, skilled, and agreeable that she really had fallen for this side of Chase. Sure, it was only because she was a cat and he didn't realize it was her, but Kimiko hoped that he'd be this nice if she were a human. Chase was just so different when she was a cat; it was like he was a whole different person. It was like Good Chase was with her the entire time.

Wow, it had been a while since she thought about Good Chase. But, this Chase certainly reminded her of him, so it wasn't completely unreasonable to think of him.

Kimiko looked up at Chase as he continued running his hand down her body; through her black, spotted, fur. He looked happy; something she had never seen Chase look before in her life!

She wasn't entirely sure if it was how happy he looked, or how happy she felt that made her do it, but whichever it was, Kimiko found herself gently licking Chase's cheek and pressing her cheetah lips against his flesh.

It was so very like a human kiss it got Chase's attention. He blinked and looked at her. Kimiko only gazed at him; her face felt hot just looking at him. Chase smiled down at her, not his evil smile, but a real smile. A warm, friendly, gentle smile. Was this really Chase?

Kimiko didn't really get her answer; Chase had carefully placed a kiss upon her furry head and her entire body had shivered happily at the contact.

Well, at least she still had some human turn-ons coupled with cat ones. Kissing being one of them.

Chase stood up, Kimiko quickly following his action and doing the same. She rubbed against his legs again, purring happily. She received a soft scratch behind her ears in response. Now she knew how Omi had felt as one of Chase's cats. He was just so good at caring for cats, Kimiko felt like she never wanted to leave!

But she knew she had to; a cat was not what she wanted to be for the rest of her life. The tail was actually pretty enjoyable, but Kimiko didn't enjoy the fact that she had to lick herself to keep clean. Blech! Disgusting cat habits…!

Chase had begun walking, she followed suite. He had made his way to a bathroom and Kimiko immediately felt the need to hop into the bathtub in the room. Maybe she could convince Chase to bathe her; then she wouldn't have to lick her dirty fur clean.

He smiled at her. "Oh, are you joining me?" he asked, gently petting her head before beginning to pull his shirt off.

Kimiko blinked about twenty times. Wait, what? Chase was stripping down again; but this time he didn't leave anything on. He reached over and turned on the water for a shower and he stepped in with her, closing some very thick curtains.

Kimiko's eyes were wide, but she forced them to look away from Chase. She had not wanted to see him naked! Kimiko felt like she was holding her breath as the hot water cascaded down into her fur, soaking it thoroughly.

She inhaled sharply as she felt Chase's hands on her back. He lathered shampoo into her fur; she was still too frightened to look at him. Eventually she felt his hand leave her and the water began to rinse the suds out of her black fur.

'Good God, what do I do?' she thought in a panic. If she hopped out now, Chase would probably be confused and he might just pull her back in. If she looked at him, she might never forgive herself. If she turned off the water Chase would probably get mad at her and kick her out. If she turned the cold on, he'd probably _throw_ her out. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Kimiko pushed her paw against the cold handle until the water became like ice hitting them.

Chase gasped audibly and her plan sort of backfired. She felt Chase press himself against her; her fur was retaining the warmth of the water that had previously been raining down on them, and he wanted to gain back some warmth before fixing the water.

He swatted the top of her head and quickly turned the hot water back on. "Not funny," he grumbled at her as he lifted himself back up.

Kimiko stole a glance at him. 'It was _so_ funny!' she thought. Unfortunately, Kimiko's eyes wandered from his face down lower. She had seen Chase shirtless; she knew he was man candy, but right now she was curious to see what really made him a man.

She found herself staring directly between his legs; if she were human, she would look like a beetroot at that moment her face would be so red. She couldn't look away; she knew from seeing things at the temple that _that_ was a good one. Much larger than Omi's _or_ Raimundo's _or_ Clay's.

"Gah!" Kimiko tried to scream at herself as she immediately whipped her head around and stared intently at the floor, but only a yip mixed with the rasp of a growl came out.

Chase stared down at her. "You alright, girl?" he asked, rinsing out his hair. Kimiko couldn't find the strength to even look at him again; her eyes would just go back to his 'friend'.

Eventually he turned the water off and let her step out first. Chase wrapped a towel around himself and put one on top of Kimiko. She quickly took the towel and pulled it from her back, down to the floor and she began rolling on it to dry herself off. Chase laughed at that; it was pretty cute to see a fully-grown cheetah rolling around on the floor.

Kimiko was intently rubbing her head against the fabric of the towel; doing everything she could not to look at Chase again.

She felt him gently running something down her fur; it felt like a brush, so she didn't stop him, she just kept rubbing her head against the towel on the ground. Chase slowly lifted her head up so he could brush that, and Kimiko was forced to look at him.

His hair was sopping wet; water dripping onto the floor, making puddles. Kimiko decided to mess with him; heck, they've already showered together! She nipped at his hair, lapping at the water dripping off it, and nibbling at locks of it with her teeth. Chase pushed her head way from his hair, chuckling softly; Kimiko continued nipping at his hair.

"Come on, now, that's enough," he said with a smile, gently lifting himself back up. Kimiko made the sound that sounded like a human groan and plopped her still wet butt on the ground.

Chase was running a comb through his tangled mess of black hair; something Kimiko was familiar with. Her hair was always a wreck after showers; Chase's hair had to be three times worse; he had so much hair!

Kimiko decided to help him with his hair. She hopped up and began running her claws on one paw through the hair in the back. Chase chuckled, but didn't stop her. As long as she wasn't digging into his flesh, he was fine with her antics.

Kimiko was supporting her weight against him as she ran her clawed paws through his hair; if Chase weren't there, she'd have fallen down at least twelve times.

She finally plopped her paws onto the counter in the bathroom and looked at herself in the still slightly foggy mirror. She wouldn't have recognized herself either, if she were the guys. It sucked.

Chase gently scratched behind her ear, noticing she suddenly seemed depressed again. He tried to cheer her up, but seeing what she looked like made Kimiko feel like she had no hope of returning to normal.

So far the only one who knew it was her was Hannibal. And he _had_ offered to help, but at a price. Honestly, right now, his offer was sounding pretty reasonable. Gosh, you became so gullible as a cat.

**Woo! Really, really long chapter! Meh heh heh… Kimiko saw Chase's **_**little friend**_**. Yes. The rating is now T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I promised updates. They just came a day late. I apologize. I'm trying to deal with school with the stories I have going… How many do I have that I'm working on anyway? Gosh… Too many…! Well, I thought I'd update this second, seeing as how it's my most popular story to date! That's right! It beat Memories AND Night Terrors! OMG!**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 7

Kimiko was lying on the floor, trying her hardest not to fall asleep. Chase had been searching frantically through the all seeing eye for nearly three hours now. What he was searching for eluded her, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to be human again so she could move on with her life.

Although, she would have a new appreciation for having two legs after this ordeal.

Chase groaned to himself. He rubbed his forehead, as he had about twelve times in the last minute alone, and grumbled, "Where the hell is that girl?"

Kimiko's ears perked up and she lifted her head to stare at him. Girl? Was Chase looking for her?

'Obsessive, much,' she thought as she watched him eagerly. Chase had been looking for three hours, when she was right beside him. Why were guys so dumb?

Chase groaned again and sent the eye off. He sighed and let his shoulders fall. No sign of the dragon of fire; where on earth could she be? Had she been killed? How had the other monks not found her body? Was she being held captive somewhere? Had she run away? If so, why would she leave? Had the other monks mistreated her?

Too many questions to ask.

Chase needed sleep.

He got to his feet and muttered a soft, 'c'mon girl' to Kimiko and she padded after him in silence to his room.

Chase once again stripped off all his clothes, save for a pair of loose black boxers, and flopped down onto his stomach against the soft fabric of the bed's blankets.

Kimiko hoped up and comfortingly nuzzled the top of his head with her muzzle.

What else could she do? Say it'd be okay? Right; good one.

Chase sighed, "I just don't understand it, girl… What could've happened to her…?" Chase then flipped over onto his back and stared at the canopy above him. "Do you think she's dead…?" he asked, looking at her. He remembered she understood his language, so he thought she might answer.

She did. Kimiko shook her head side to side. Signifying no. She knew Kimiko wasn't dead, Kimiko was right there; very much alive.

Chase smiled. "We can always hope, eh?" he said, obviously to himself as he stared back up at the canopy. He lay there a little while before finally climbing into the actual bed and covering himself with the blankets.

Kimiko nuzzled down into the blankets and waited. Chase would be having his nightmares any minute now. She never slept until those nightmares were over; how could she?

"N-n-n…" Chase's face had contorted to one of pain and fear as he whimpered and cried out in his sleep. "No!" he was sweating, his face pale, this nightmare was worse than the others, she could tell. Chase began thrashing about as if someone were trying to strangle him. Pillows were strewn about the room as Chase continued to scream.

"Don't hurt her! D-don't! N-n-no! She's…!" Chase was gasping as he continued crying out, "No! Don't! Please!" another pained gasp, "Please!" Chase threw her off the bed as he kicked and screamed and let out the last of his nightmare's argument. "I LOVE HER!"

He sat up, screaming, sweating, and gasping for breath. His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Chase's chest was rapidly moving as he tried to calm himself.

He looked horrible; like he had seen a ghost.

Kimiko slowly padded over to his side; Chase looked like hell.

Chase finally turned his head to her and he breathed two simple, yet all too true words.

"Hannibal knows…"

**Yes, short. Sorry. I want to update my Finding Nemo story. Or at least start my new update. So, enjoy that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well…The amount of reviews this story gets every time I update never ceases to amaze me… 55. FIFTY FRICKING FIVE! THAT'S INSANE! And this story only has 7 chapters… HOW? What makes this story so popular?**

**I won't stop asking until I get an answer.**

**Chase: Because nobody's thought to write a story where Kimiko turns into a cat, you idiot.**

**But people have turned her into a wolf dozens of times and those didn't get HALF the reviews I got!**

**Chase: Maybe you're a better writer than you thought?**

**Psh! As if!**

**Chase: …You confuse me so…**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 8

Chase had dressed in a hurry, throwing all of his armor on in less than a minute. Kimiko was thoroughly impressed; she could never get dressed faster than eight minutes. And once he was clothed, Chase ruffled his hair a couple of times and it somehow returned to its gorgeous spiky normality.

Wait, why was it gorgeous? It had never been special before… Was being a cat really getting to her that much? I mean, sure, cats liked spiky because it reminded them of claws, but really? It's Chase's hair! If anything his hair is probably light-years from spiky to touch!

Probably really soft, smooth, silky, warm, nice, beautiful, gorgeous…

STOP THAT! Kimiko purposely 'fwaffed' her head against the wall, making Chase jump out of his skin.

"What the hell was that about?" he snapped at her, looking utterly shocked. Kimiko grinned inwardly; she'd have to remember that face. The 'shocked Chase face'.

Chase threw the door open and Kimiko followed swiftly as he practically ran down the dozens of flights of stairs.

"What's up with all the stairs?" Kimiko yelled to herself. Chase yelled back at her to quit complaining and to "hurry up girl".

"Girl! Girl, Girl, GIRL!" Kimiko roared at him. She hated it; her name was KIMIKO damnit, not effing GIRL! Why couldn't the idiot see that?

Chase gathered about five more of his jungle cats and he, the cats, and Kimiko hurried off to who knows where.

After, actually not that long, running, Chase finally stopped them all at a place that looked completely unfamiliar to Kimiko. She looked around, his palace was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the palace? We couldn't have gone more than a hundred feet…" she muttered.

An extremely large lion grumbled at her, "Master uses Heylin magic to transport us where we need to go, dumb-fuck…"

Kimiko was about to retort when Chase began yelling.

"Alright Hannibal, **where is she**?" he shouted quite forcefully.

In response to his shouts, the large red demon fell from his tree, his grey bird fluttering down beside him. Hannibal grinned his hideous yellow grin and played dumb.

"Why Chase, it's so unlike you to visit!" he started off in his all too happy southern drawl, "And you brought friends!" Hannibal nodded to the cast, but smirked wickedly at Kimiko.

"Enough fooling around Hannibal," Chase stated firmly, crossing his arms across his toned chest that was currently hidden by armor, "I know you had something to do with her disappearance, now tell me." Chase took a moment to grab some odd fold of skin in Hannibal's crimson flesh and then hissed darkly, "_**Where is she**_…" It wasn't a question; his tone explained that much. Chase was demanding an answer. And he would kill to get it.

Hannibal grinned wider and said, "I believe your precious little spitfire is closer than you think, Chase…" Chase was about to punch Hannibal for saying that when the roar/yelp of his newest female cat distracted him from his rage.

Kimiko was yelling at Hannibal. "Stop toying with him, Hannibal! Either tell him, or I won't tell you any **one** of Chase's weaknesses! In fact, even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't! Chase has no weaknesses! I've been his cat for four days and not once has he shown any weakness at all! Chase has no weaknesses! You can't beat him!" Kimiko wasn't sure why it felt like she was defending Chase's honor by saying this, but it felt like it anyway. She knew Chase now, he wasn't weak; sure he was kind, but kind didn't necessarily mean weak. Chase was the strongest person she had ever seen! If he had ANY weaknesses, she sure as hell didn't notice.

Hannibal's grin stretched across his face in a mock Cheshire cat smile. He whispered out lowly, darkly, venomously, "Oh, no, my dear, I think he does…" Chase looked bewildered, but Hannibal jerked himself away and held up a strange orange-red-yellow ball of glass and whispered again, "**I really think…he does.**"

Hannibal threw the sphere to the ground, and as it shattered, it burst into flames and sparks and smoke. Hannibal was gone when it cleared, but it was obvious he had flown away. There were a few stray feathers scattering the ground now.

Chase looked at Kimiko and gave her a look that asked, "What the hell was that?"

Kimiko couldn't really answer; she simply went ahead and nudged some of the glass with her paw. It was warm; she missed warm. She missed being able to make fire like that.

Chase came over and picked up a piece of the glass. "What was all that? Normally Hannibal just flies off with some obvious threat… Not disappear into a blaze of fire and leave with a cryptic message that makes absolutely no sense…" Chase twiddled the glass in his fingers.

Kimiko watched for a moment, the glass seemed funny. She wasn't sure why, it just seemed funny. It began twinkling in her eyes and suddenly she could see dancing fire in the shard of glass. The fire twirled and jumped, it leapt and spun; it was beautiful. But what made Kimiko desperate to take the glass was what she saw in it.

Her reflection, only the reflection she saw was herself. Her _human_ self. She saw a very beautiful, feminine, feline almost, image of herself. But when she pricked her ear to the side, her reflection wrinkled its nose and looked curious. Exactly what she would do if she were human.

Kimiko jumped at this revelation and immediately began picking up the glass in her mouth and trying desperately not to cut her tongue. Didn't really work, her tongue began to bleed and she was forced to drop all the glass back into the grass.

Chase approached her. "Easy girl," he whispered, gently stroking the top of her head. He looked at the pile of glass before her and asked calmly, "Want me to take the glass and make a wind chime or something out of it?"

Kimiko shook her head up and down incredibly fast. Chase chuckled at her response and gingerly picked up the red, yellow, and orange shards.

Arriving back at Chase's palace, Kimiko sat in a pouty mess. "Now I'll probably have to bandage my fricking tongue for weeks…" she grumbled, plopping her butt down beside Chase's throne. Chase sat in it and managed to tie strings and such through holes he made in the glass. How he had made the holes, Kimiko wasn't sure, but when he held it up for her to see, it did look pretty.

"Whaddyou think?" he asked, gently flicking a shard, making it spin. Kimiko swished her tail happily and stood between it and Chase. She could see him through the dancing fire of the glass, smiling happily.

All of the shards were spinning now, Chase's image was dancing in the flames now, it kept going from his human form to his dragon form. Normally it would have freaked her out, but right now, it actually looked beautiful.

Chase's smile faded quickly. He moved the abstract wind chime from between the two of them and he whispered one word. One word before she would be dragged kicking and snarling from a room being attacked by Hannibal and Wuya's rock creatures…

"Kimiko?"

**Oooooohhhh….! Suspense! Yes, Kimiko is going to get kidnapped, if you couldn't tell…**

**Chase knows…? Question mark.**

**Does he know?**

**Find out next time on Xiaolin- oh wait, I don't own that… Oopsie!**

**Chase: GreatDarkNoodleKing has been in school. Therefore, updates are slower than normal. **

**See, I would have updated yesterday too, but then my cousin came over and my aunt and my other aunt so it was like, crap. There's goes my update… Damn. But yeah, I'm trying. I really am!**

**Hey, whaddyou guys think of the names Jik, Tik, and Zik? Creepy, or cool? Which is best?**


	9. Chapter 9 SIXTY FOUR?

**SIXTY FOUR! SIXTY FRICKING FOUR!**

**OHMYGOD IT'S INCREDIBLE!  
>I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!<strong>

**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 9

(God I love you guys. You all rock!)

"_Kimiko?"_

Chase had just spoken her name when the sound of shattering glass and the pain of shards piercing her skin greeted her. Kimiko let out a hiss of pain and yelped when she felt an arm wrap itself around her abdominal area and squeeze tightly as it jerked her towards its owner.

Kimiko could hear snarling, shouting, smashing, punches being thrown, feet pounding against the marble floor, and wings…flapping…

Her eyes shot open and she saw multitudes of Wuya's rock creatures attacking everything in Chase's palace, Chase's cats in the midst of battling the monsters, Ying Ying circling overhead, and Chase, running towards her and whoever was kidnapping her.

She looked up and was horrified to find Hannibal with his vine-arm snaked around her body. He was grinning wickedly and holding something in his hands. When she looked, she saw the Moby Morpher. She was happy at first to see it, but suddenly she realized with horror what Hannibal was going to do.

"Hey Chase! Still wonderin' where yur precious spitfire's run off to?" he yelled with a cackle.

Hannibal slid the pieces of the Wu over her front limbs, in spite of Kimiko's incessant thrashing and snarling and biting.

"MOBY MORPHER!" he shouted out the name and Kimiko felt her body changing and shifting.

Hannibal dropped her to the ground and watched her writhe in pain as her body, that was used to being a cat, transform back into its original shape.

As soon as she was herself, Kimiko looked up, snapping her head upwards to stare at Chase.

Chase was wide-eyed, horror, shock, fear, confusion, and hurt from the betrayal of trust etched into every one of his facial features.

"Chase, I can explain…!" she began, but Hannibal grabbed her around the waist.

He cackled and shouted before forcing Kimiko onto Ying Ying, who had been morphed into a much larger bird, "If you want to ever see yur precious little spitfire again Chase, you'll come find me and swear your eternal loyalty to me _and_ turn all your powers to me!"

Kimiko was shouting. "No, no!" she yelled at Hannibal. "Chase, I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen! The Moby Morpher…! It just…! Chase, I'm sorry!" she cried to Chase, tears falling from her sky blue eyes as she was flown away from the man she had fallen so madly in love with.

Chase was running after them at first, trying to keep up, he was using his teleportation, but he had no idea where Hannibal was actually headed, so he was just trying to read the flight patterns of the massive Ying Ying.

Kimiko was sobbing, still trying to free herself, and crying out to Chase, "Chase, I'm sorry! Don't do this! Don't follow! He'll only hurt you!" when he didn't listen she finally yelled, "Chase, **I love you**! So much that I couldn't live with myself if you went through with this!" "I love you!"

Chase had nearly stopped dead when he heard her yell those words to him. But he immediately went back to running, if nothing else, he was running _faster_ now that he had heard that.

But Ying Ying was slowly starting to climb higher into the air, Chase soon wouldn't be able to see them, or hear the still crying Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" he shouted just before she wouldn't be able to hear him, "I'm going to save you! _**I**__ love you!_"

And then she couldn't hear him anymore or see him anymore. Chase was gone. The man she was desperately in love with, and who was apparently just as desperately with her, was gone. The tears came down like waterfalls from her eyes. Chase loved her! He really loved her!

She knew it was wrong to be so happy to hear those words from her enemy, but she had grown to know Chase so well that she truly had fallen for him. Every little quirk of his had become a symphony for her to just witness. Every fault of his was like the perfect imperfection; like Mona Lisa's missing eyebrows, Chase's imperfections were probably the most beautiful things about him. Every feature on his body had become perfect and everything she had ever wanted in a man. Chase was everything to her now, and Hannibal kidnapping her wasn't going to change that any time soon.

**Short chapter is short.**

**Chase confessed his LURVE to Kimiko!**

**Yay!**

**And she confessed too!**

**Double yay!**

**But yeah, there's gonna be some huge thing pretty soon between Hannibal and Chase and Kimiko's gonna be caught in the middle as the 'DID'. That's, Damsel. In. Distress. For those who don't know Hercules.**

**Um... I have a poll on my profile of which story you guys want first, so, please vote. I already did!**


	10. Chapter 10 FINALE HOPE YOU ENJOYED

**Ever wonder why you write something when you KNOW you will never be able to think of the perfect way to end it? **

**Yah. I get that way a lot.**

**I write stuff, but never know how to end it…**

**So, please bear with me throughout all my crap-tastic endings…!**

**An Unfortunate Cat** 10

Kimiko was locked in a heated argument with Hannibal Bean. She kept screaming all manner of profane words at him; she was mad! Who wouldn't be? I mean, he just took her away from the guy she was practically dating! Not that Chase knew it, she just felt like since she had seen his junk that that made them closer than they were.

Had he realized she had seen his junk yet?

Jee, that'd be fun to talk about later…

"I thought you wanted to be a human again, young pu-"

Hannibal had begun insulting/harassing Kimiko, but she wasn't going to let him finish.

"Not a cat now!" she simply blurted before he could finish his stab at her femininity.

Hannibal grinned and said with a chuckle, "That doesn't mean you ain't."

Kimiko was about to retort before she could hear the distinct irritatingly high pitched roar that was Omi's voice. He was calling out her name, but she was so used to being called girl she didn't fully register he was saying her name. At least, not until she heard Raimundo and Clay joining in on the shouting.

Why isn't Chase yelling? Oh, right, because he's Chase and he'd never do something that dumb; giving away their presence. SMART.

Hannibal smirked wickedly at Kimiko and said darkly, "Looks like yur pals are here ta save ya. You must be thrilled."

"I will be once I don't have to keep staring at you," she spat back.

Hannibal was about to speak, but a softer, silkier voice interrupted, "Now is that any way for a lady to talk?"

It was Chase, standing up on a ledge, staring down at the two personas.

He hopped down, grinned and added, "Not that I mind that language directed towards that _thing_, I just thought I'd ask."

Kimiko smiled, but her smile was quickly replaced by a scowl of anger as Hannibal snaked a vine around her and shouted several threats at Chase. Honestly, she wasn't really listening, she was more preoccupied with the horrible appendage wrapping around her waist and getting higher up. A few more inches and Hannibal would be soup.

And suddenly the vine was off of her and she was thrown into a strange pit of a funny, gooey, gross green substance. She stuck in it, and soon enough, she began sinking. EWWW!

Chase had begun running over to help her, but Hannibal, like the jerk he is, stopped him and threw him into a wall. Chase looked pissed after that, and for good reason; he most likely had a concussion after that impact.

Watching the two powers fight, Kimiko felt helpless. She couldn't lift a finger! Let alone, help Chase! She just had to watch like a lump on a log.

Several times Chase had made it over to her and had begun freeing her, but Hannibal just wouldn't give up! He wanted Chase's powers; the creep. And so, when chase actually got her out, Hannibal grabbed her and held her over the edge of a monstrous cliff.

"Move an' I'll drop 'er!" Hannibal yelled, glaring daggers at Chase.

Kimiko struggled in his grip, trying to get free. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a rushing sound, but she heard fire more than anything. Something was burning! Opening her eyes, Kimiko saw that Hannibal had thrown a lit thingamajig over the edge of the cliff and it was quickly lighting leaves on the trees hundreds of feet below. Naturally, she was frightened.

The fire probably wouldn't kill her, considering who she was, but the fall would.

Again, she registered a rushing sound and she heard the calm voice of Chase say, "Drop her…See what happens…"

At first it sounded like a threat, but when Hannibal actually did drop her and Chase wasn't instantly wrapping his arms around her, she freaked out.

Lucky for her, Chase was much more observant than her. He had registered exactly what the rushing sound was; Dojo, flaying around, letting them know he was ready to help if need be. And hey, it need be.

So, only seconds after she fell, Kimiko landed on the back of the green dragon and was immediately being sped back to the temple.

Hannibal looked shocked, Chase was grinning triumphantly. Guess who won.

**Days later… Not sure how many… But days…**

Once Kimiko had finally cleared up what had happened with the guys, life had pretty much returned to normal. Of course, flirting with your enemy every time you saw him wasn't necessarily the norm now was it?

Chase had popped by for a visit today. He had been at the temple for hours. He and Kimiko had made beautiful love in her bedroom earlier and Chase said he had a suggestion.

"What?" she asked, noting the sly grin on his face.

Chase leaned in towards her, brushing his lips against her ear purposefully and whispered, "Fancy a shower?"

**The end.**

**Screw you guys! That's one of my better endings! I always end them horribly…**

**I can't wait to see how many reviews this story ends off with!**

**Want a sequel? Write it yourself. **

**Coming up with this was hard enough.**

**Thinking of something better is murder.**


End file.
